vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doopliss
|-|Doopliss= |-|As "Mario"= Summary Doopliss is a reoccurring villian in Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. He first meets Mario and was revealed to be the one turning everyone into pigs because the town was boring and depressing. He then fights Mario, only to steal his body and use it against him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: '''Doopliss '''Origin: Mario Bros Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Duplighost '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Doopliss=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Possession, Power Mimicry, Transmutation, Flight, Transformation, Non-Physical Interaction, Possibly Non-Corporeal |-|As "Mario"=All the abilites of Mario | Invisibility, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Stop, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Passive Attack Reflection, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation with items |-|As Mario's Partners=Information Analysis (Goombella), Can create a large shell to block attacks (Koops), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and Life Manipulation (Flurrie), Summoning (Mini-Yoshi and Admiral Bobbery), Size Manipulation (Mini-Yoshi), Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Pseudo-Teleportation, and Mind Manipulation (Vivian), Explosion Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Admiral Bobbery) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can fight Mario and his partners. Was able to completely take over his body and physical abilites, along with his partners who are comparable to Mario) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up against Mario and his partners. Copied their physical bodies eventually) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class G when as Mario Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Took several hits against Mario and his partners. Should also scale when copying their bodies) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with weapons, varies from several meters to tens of meters with items and when copying others Standard Equipment: Ruby Star, Several items and badges that are listed here (As Mario) Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to turn a town into pigs, copy Mario and his partners abilites, and can trick them along with other people twice) Weaknesses: Saying his name will break his magic, but this does not stop him from transforming. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Head Missile: Doopliss flies in the air and charges at his opponent. Transform: Doopliss can copy his opponents and turn into previous ones, allowing him to copy their powers and looks. Or he can completely take over your body and leave you as a shadow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 4 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Nintendo Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Probability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters